1. Technical Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a decision feedback equalizer and more particularly to a decision feedback equalizer robust to temperature variation and process variation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, development of semiconductor technology causes increase of a clock frequency and a data transfer rate. A waveform of data transferred through a data channel may be distorted when the data transfer rate between a memory and a memory controller increases. Inter-symbol interference (ISI) is one of reasons of the distortion. The ISI denotes a phenomenon in which currently transferred data are affected by previously transferred data because of limitation of the bandwidth of the data channel.
A decision feedback equalizer may be used to reduce ISI, however, the decision feedback equalizer may generate errors according to temperature variation and process variation.